That Time Again: Haircut
by Misa-kike-chi
Summary: Planned as a 3-part story. It's that time again. Time to get a haircut. Zoro figures Robin is his best bet, but he's still rather uncomfortable spending time with her. She keeps messing with his head and it's beginning to get on his nerves. Post Time-skip. mainly Zoro's POV. Hint of ZoRo, but this could be a completely platonic fanfic. T for potty mouths. (my first fanfiction! :0 )
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It's that time again. Time to get a haircut. Zoro figures Robin is his best bet, but he's still rather uncomfortable spending time alone with her. She keeps messing with his head and it's beginning to get on his nerves. Post Time-skip. mainly Zoro's POV. Hint of ZoRo, but this could be a completely platonic fanfic.

This is my first fanfiction, so...

I do not own One Piece.

(Part I/III):

Zoro didn't need a haircut very often. Unlike most people, he didn't have a haircut every six months or...however often people usually cut their hair –as if he knew or cared. Zoro could shave, and did. Obviously. The last thing he needed was a prickly bush (literally) on his jaw, upper lip, and chin. The fact was, thankfully, Zoro's hair didn't grow that quickly. Perhaps it was genetic, a quirk to go along with the abnormal green. Nevertheless, it was that rare time that Zoro loathed: time to cut his hair.

Kuina gave him his first haircut, or at least, the first one he bothered to remember. She had found him in the back of the dojo while he was brushing the longer, wet strands off his forehead after one of his training sprees. She had teased him, he had gotten mad, and he had stormed off ready to prove he could too cut his hair. However, Kuina had saved him the trouble (rescued him from botching the job) when she surprised him and got the job done before he could protest. After Kuina's death and he left the dojo to traverse the world, he stopped by the local barbershop (wherever he ended up) every so often, but there were only a couple of those days as his nickname of "Pirate hunter" began to stick. And it wasn't just at the barber's shops either. He had simply stopped going places besides the bars and taverns when he found he couldn't pull off the single-sword (Wado) stunt anymore. Or he tried to, but the damn buildings kept moving around. And even if people weren't sure it really was him, they quaked in their boots anyway. Zoro didn't mind the fear he caused. He'd much rather be left alone.

Zoro knew Nami would charge him for a haircut. But she would also charge him if his hair got too long, probably. He couldn't cut his hair even if he wanted to. He couldn't go to a barber in town because they would probably slit his throat (on purpose or on accident, depending on their character) or turn him in–or try to–and then Nami would sue him for that too. Chopper could try, but he'd never really had to groom himself; he never bothered as a reindeer and, even after he ate the Hito Hito no Mi, his hair didn't grow all that much. Usopp might try to mess with him, especially if Luffy got in on it, so those two were out of the question. Zoro would rather die than even think about asking Sanji to give him a trim, and Brook would probably tell Zoro to grow it into an afro, and then end up giving himself a heart attack (skull joke! Yohohoho!) trying to imagine it. Zoro shuddered at the thought of a green afro to crown his head...like that one freak in a box they met on that abandoned island somewhere in East Blue. He was almost as equally terrified of what Franky might try to do to him (the Cyborg wore braids the other day for heaven's sake)...and that left Robin. Robin would cut his hair if he asked -and cut it right. Certainly. Maybe. Probably.

...He'd like to think so. Zoro fingered a few strands of his longer-than-normal hair and scratched at the nape of his neck, scowling. Fingering hair was not something a man did. Unless you were a curly-brow love-cook, Zoro quickly amended. Sometimes he wondered about the orientation of the damn blonde. Even though Sanji came back to the crew with more frequent, more severe nosebleeds after everyone was scattered, strange okama kept turning up at random places and seemed to know him...

In any case, Zoro needed a haircut, and he needed one before Nami noticed the length of his hair, and if Robin was the one to cut his hair, he'd need to make sure nobody else knew. Even Chopper would spill the beans on them -or more specifically, Zoro, because Robin probably didn't care-, and Zoro was not about to be blackmailed by Nami. Obviously there was nothing between Robin and himself besides their teamwork, affection for the Mugiwara doctor, and pledged loyalty to Luffy, but it never hurt to be safe...that and Sanji would probably hide the booze if he found out.

Damnit. Nami would probably notice the difference anyhow, and then she'd figure out who did it, and then everyone would find out anyway, and he'd end up looking like he was interested in her…or something. It seemed like something Nami would try to fabricate. And it was so awkward besides –getting a haircut. It was one thing to snooze on deck and be conscious of Robin's periodic glances and silent laughter. Really, she wasn't that hard to read when she had a book on her lap, but sometimes she seemed to take more pleasure in his discomfort than in the papers in front of her. And he knew she'd probably just comment that he was "too easy to mess with," the same way Luffy managed to coax him into his games. That damned onna.

But really, Zoro didn't want to sit patiently while someone snipped away at his hair. In that sense, he actually preferred Nami's company only because it was never awkward (because she never stopped bitching at him). Robin was so silent though. She'd probably look surprised and then laugh at him when he asked, then tease him during the cut… Maybe it would be less awkward if he asked Chopper to come along-what the hell?! What was he thinking, Zoro's scowl deepened. Don't go there, he growled to himself. Anyway, it wasn't like he would be able to pay back all the interest Nami had oh-so-kindly added to his bill-

"Everyone, assemble! I have something to say!"

...speak of the devil and she shall appear.

"Haaiii, Nami-swaaaaann~~~!"

That da-

"ZORO GET YOUR ASS ON DECK OR I WILL RAISE YOUR DEBT BY 30%."

Shit.

* * *

[If it wasn't clear, the "one-sword/Wado-stunt" is referring to the times he walked around with just one sword for whatever reason, and people would speculate on whether or not he really was The Pirate Hunter because of the obvious lack of three swords.]

please R&R. I don't know what to think otherwise -_-

I realize that maybe the story is quite dull...perhaps I should have published it as a single story instead of in 3 parts. You let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

(Part II/III):

_excerpt from last chapter:_

_But really, Zoro didn't want to sit patiently while someone snipped away at his hair. In that sense, he actually preferred Nami's company only because it was never awkward (because she never stopped bitching at him). Robin was so silent though. She'd probably look surprised and then laugh at him when he asked, then tease him during the cut… Maybe it would be less awkward if he asked Chopper to come along-what the hell?! What was he thinking, Zoro's scowl deepened. Don't go there, he growled to himself. Anyway, it wasn't like he would be able to pay back all the interest Nami had oh-so-kindly added to his bill-_

_"Everyone, assemble! I have something to say!"_

_...speak of the devil and she shall appear._

_"Haaiii, Nami-swaaaaann~~~!"_

_That da-_

_"ZORO GET YOUR ASS ON DECK OR I WILL RAISE YOUR DEBT BY 30%."_

_Shit._

* * *

Zoro rubbed the sore spot on the top of his head while Sanji wriggled and writhed a few feet away, an identical bump on the pervert's mug. Damn witch...

Nami gripped Luffy's neck and yanked it towards her, "Everyone needs a haircut, or else you'll all be eating your own hair like this baka." Zoro stiffened. She tapped her chin thoughtfully, "except for maybe Chopper and Brook and Fr-..." The crew (Robin exempt) watched warily as her eyes turned into beli for a split second. "Everyone is getting a haircut, and its going to cost you 5,000 beli...for every minute it takes-"

The deck erupted into indignant protest, with singular calls of undying devotion intermixed.

Chopper shifted his hooves shyly, "Is getting your hair cut fun?"

"Oh, you've never had one?"

"Well, before I ate the devil's fruit, no. But after I became part man my hair did start to grow...but I've never actually considered cutting it. Doctorine never cut hers, or else, I never saw her do it..."

"That settles it then! Chopper will get his hair cut too!" Nami was a little too excited.

"I can only trust myself, Robin, and Franky with the scissors. Any complaining and I'll raise your debt to however much I see fit." Nami eyed Zoro as his face scrunched up into a strained scowl. Nakama shut up, Nami turned to Franky, "Can I leave Usopp and Brook to you?"

Franky posed, "Of course, sis! I feel especially super this week."

"Luffy, Zoro, come with me. Sanji and Chopper go with Robin."

Zoro ignored the ambiguous emotion that swept through his gut and did his best–under the testy gaze of a witch–to ignore the squirming noodle gyrating towards the giggling archaeologist. Luffy bounded over to Nami, excitable as ever, while Zoro trailed behind.

* * *

~~~~~moments later ~~~~~

"LUFFY! Mo, its just a trim. No, you can't wear your hat while I –sit still!" Zoro raised an eyebrow as his captain tittered on the stool. Luffy had only just recovered from the injuries he'd acquired at the last island. In other words, he had been confined to the infirmary for...too long. Nami turned her glare towards the swordsman, "I suggest. that you help. unless. you want to owe me. a thousand times. what you do already."

Zoro stiffened. "A-ah." He took another glance at an unhappy Luffy. "You could cut my hair first."

Nami rubbed her temples, careful to avoid snipping off some of her own hair with the scissors. "I would, but his attention span would be shorter if I didn't get this over with now."

Zoro made a face and grunted in agreement. "I'll hold him down then."

"Ugh...how am I supposed to cut his hair then?"

"Then-"

* * *

-(other side of the ship)-

Robin-chwan is cutting my hair. Robin-chwan is cutting my hair!

"Cook-san, please sit still."

"Anything for you!" Sanji immediately sat straight up and still as a statue as Robin snipped at the nape of his neck. "Robin-chwan is so sexy when she's concentrating," Sanji trilled in his mind. "When she's done with the back she'll move to the front and then I'll close my eyes when she cuts my bangs and then-"

Sanji made a strangled, gurgling sound in the back of his throat.

"Cook-san," Robin frowned, "are you not feeling well?"

"Oh! No-no, I'm-! Robin-chwan is so beautiful when she's concerned about me~!"

"Are you sure, Sanji?" Chopper, whom Sanji had forgotten about, piped up. "I can take your temperature."

Slightly put out that a minor was present, Sanji muttered a yes before going back to his daydreaming. He was, however, brought out of his reverie when he noticed the sharp clacking of heels tapping to stand in front of his [insert: vulnerable] sitting position.

"I'm going to cut your bangs now, Cook-san. Please close your eyes."

"H-hai!" came the strangled squeak.

Robin leaned over and began snipping away. Sanji's heart was beating leagues a minute and he saw hearts from underneath his eyelids. One peek! One peek...

* * *

-(back to Zoro, Nami, and Luffy)-

Zoro was rather passive towards the whole issue. Luffy didn't want a haircut. Nami wanted his hair cut. Zoro was going to get his haircut eventually…probably…maybe. Zoro was about to land himself in debtor's hell…definitely. His thoughts were interrupted by an exasperated Nami.

"Luffy! Sit sti- Zoro, DO SOMETHING-"

"My-my. It's quite lively in here."

"Robin!" (Zoro noted that Nami seemed significantly relieved) "What are you doing here? Did you finish cutting their hair already..." She glared pointedly at a restless Luffy.

"I'm hungry."

Luffy received a bump to his head.

"No. Chopper took cook-san to the infirmary."

"...Did you cut him?"

"No, he had a nosebleed."

Navigator and swordsman made a face. Luffy only laughed while Robin continued to smile in her usual, bemused way.

"How bad was it."

"Might take a while."

Nami rubbed her hand across her face.

"I'm huunnggrrryyyyyyy."

"..."

"Luffy, you can have meat later."

"REALLY?"

"Hai-hai. NOW will you let me cut your hair?"

But Luffy wasn't even listening anymore, only smiling and bouncing slightly (though much less than before) on the stool.

Nami muttered under her breath before turning to Robin. "I was going to ask you to hold him down, but I doubt that will be too much of a problem now that I'm waving meat under his nose. I'm sure Sanji would be willing if I asked...Why don't you cut Zoro's hair then?"

Zoro was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Ah...do you have another pair of scissors? I left mine in the other room."

Zoro did not like the direction this seemed to be going.

* * *

**Author's note:**

A huge thank you to everyone who read my very first fanfiction! And to everyone who R&R'd and even followed this story, you are amazing. Thanks for being so supportive! I knew your encouragement would help me out, but I hadn't fully comprehended how ridiculously happy it makes a person, so I thank you.

I have to say my favorite part of this update is the idea of Sanji "trilling." It's such a perfect word for him! XD My second favorite instance would probably be when Nami asks Robin if Robin cut Sanji on accident. So morbid! Its oh-so-Robin. ^^

This is definitely the shortest of the three parts to this story.

(btw, "Mo" –Japanese translated into English– is like a sarcastic and frustrated way of saying "Geez" or "Really!?")

Thanks again! I'll upload the last section tomorrow evening ;)


	3. Chapter 3

As promised, here is the last installment for this story! And, for any hardcore ZoRo fans, this is the chapter when the romantic hints finally kick in. Enjoy!

(Part III/III)

_excerpt from last chapter:_

_Nami muttered under her breath before turning to Robin. "I was going to ask you to hold him down, but I doubt that will be too much of a problem now that I'm waving meat under his nose. I'm sure Sanji would be willing if I asked...Why don't you cut Zoro's hair then?"_

_Zoro was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable._

_"Ah...do you have another pair of scissors? I left mine in the other room."_

_Zoro did not like the direction this seemed to be going._

* * *

It was due to circumstance and a bit of bad luck that a cursing Zoro found himself in the other room. Nami had no spare scissors and so he was forced to follow Robin through the winding hallways, turning in the wrong direction every now and then. The damn woman couldn't give directions. He was confused when he found himself walking into the aquarium, but Robin explained that Chopper had wanted to watch the strange fish swim around while waiting.

"Now then, Kenshi-san," Robin gestured to the stool in the middle of the floor as she bent to pick up her scissors. She smiled as Zoro mumbled something about not taking orders from her before grudgingly settling down.

He could tell by the fine hairs reflecting off the floorboards surrounded by droplets of blood that Sanji had indeed been there at one point. It looked like it had happened recently since Chopper was always diligent to clean the blood away. Something about health hazard, which he didn't quite understand, and something about Franky killing them all if there were blood stains in obscure places, which he _could_ understand. Leave it to the curly-cook to get _that_ on the resident cyborg's "DO NOT" list. (Zoro purposefully ignored the fact that he was also known to leave blood in "obscure places" –for a different reason.) He bristled a little when he felt Robin's long fingers brush against the back of his head.

"Gomen, Kenshi-san. I can't cut your hair without touching you a little."

"Whatever. Do what you like." _She could have worded that better..._

A giggle. Snip-snip. Snip. Snip-snip-snip. Zoro's eyebrow twitched, but then relaxed, "Just think of it as meditating," he reasoned mentally.

Bam! The door flew open, causing Robin to pause and widen her eyes a fraction while Zoro's eyelids twitched. They turned to look at a frightened Chopper, hiding in his signature way behind the doorframe. Apparently in his rush he had scared himself silly. Good thing Franky wasn't here. Slamming the door and uncleaned blood. Great way to irk the resident cyborg.

"Ah. Zoro, you're here. No wait! I have to clean up the blood!"

Robin began to laugh as the youngest member of the crew squealed "sorry"s to the air and rushed in, towels and a sloshing bucket in hand. Zoro was a little relieved. He would prefer to not spend so much time alone with the archaeologist behind him. Snip-snip.

"How is Cook-san?"

"He's alright. Did he get any blood on you, Robin?" Chopper looked up from his scrubbing, a frown on his adora–...his face. Zoro tried not to react to that slip-up.

"Oh, no. I'm quite alright," Robin smiled. Snip-snip-snip. Snip…snip-snip. "Will there be stains?" she nodded her head at the floorboards.

"I don't think so- at least, I hope not…" Chopper bit his lip and went back to his scrubbing. "I don't want to explain to Franky that it was my fault…"

"Chopper." Zoro's rough voice cut into the reindeer's depressive funk. "It's not your fault the damn ero-cook has no self-control over his own perverted bloodstream. Franky won't be mad at you."

Zoro saw the comforted bob of the head in his peripheral vision and settled for closing his eyes as Robin moved in front of him. For a few indifferent seconds, all that could be heard was the quirky swishing from the tank, the squeak of sponge and soap against wood, and the staggered snips of Robin's scissors.

"Oh, Zoro. You aren't wearing the bib?"

Zoro almost spluttered but caught himself last minute. Moving his head suddenly would not demonstrate the self control he prided himself on. "A _bib_?" he exclaimed, an incredulous frown on his face.

"Ahh," came the annoyed voice in the doorway. "You know, so it doesn't look like you went rolling in a bag of mowed grass."

"Hahh?" Zoro drawled, a glint shining in his now narrowly opened eye, the pupil slid so far to the side Zoro almost couldn't see the blonde.

"Sanji!" Chopper squawked. "You should keep the tissue in your nose a little longer!"

The cook waved his hand absently, cigarette smoke zigzagging. "I didn't need it anymore. Besides!" his mood completely switched round, "Robin-chwan didn't finish cutting my hair~ and- "

"So." Zoro interrupted, an amused, feral grin spread across his face, "You wore the bib?" His hand gestured in the general direction of the blood-speckled plastic sheet.

"So _what_." Sanji snapped. "At least I don't look like I crawled through bales of hay to match your blades of grass."

"So you admit that your hair is like hay."

"_No-_"

"That's basically what you said," Zoro lifted his shoulders slightly in a small shrug.

"Tch. Too bad a marimo like you has to be trimmed like a bush. I should buy an oversized pot at the next port and just _plant_ you. At least you'd get a shower more often-"

Zoro growled and lunged, eager for a bout with the almighty hay-head. Robin saw it coming, but was careless with her footing and tripped backwards, to which Sanji changed course in order to dive and catch her, and Chopper's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. The timid reindeer crouched in an unnecessary attempt to avoid the sailing cook, almost knocking the sudsy bucket over.

The swordsman pivoted and ended up more or less where Sanji had been standing seconds before. Chopper peeped out from under his hat. Robin was fine. She had caught herself before actually falling, but Sanji wasn't so lucky. He had slipped on the damp floorboards and ended up being caught by Robin's devil fruit power, which was all well and good except he ended up suspended at an odd angle with his head near Robin's stomach, ie between her bust and hips. Okay, so maybe he _was_ 'lucky?'

Chopper wasn't. He had more blood to clean up and more tissues to buy at the next port. Zoro stared blankly out the door as a Heavy-Point Chopper half dragged, half carried a bleeding Sanji away, berating him with every step though the scoldings probably went in one ear and out the other. Or maybe it dripped out his nose, Zoro mused. That actually made a lot of sense. It was only around women that the cook seemed to lose his sense. Or what little sense he had left.

"I was about finished when Cook-san had another nosebleed. I believe you are done here, Kenshi-san," Robin smiled.

Zoro rubbed a calloused hand through his newly-cropped hair and grunted his thanks before heading out, casually avoiding the droplets of blood on the way. So getting his hair cut by Robin hadn't been as bad as he had expec-

"That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Zoro could hear the amusement in her voice and just see that stupid, wry, all-knowing smirk. He growled in irritation and stormed the rest of the way to a stretch of railing that seemed to demand he lay down and nap. From the backend of the Thousand Sunny came a clamor that could only be Luffy and Usopp horsing around with Franky. Brook had undoubtedly been with Nami if the skeleton's distinguishable laugh following a "bone-crushing" thud was anything to go by, and a few minutes later Sanji was strolling to his domain most likely to make dinner. The patter of Chopper's hooves echoed by as the reindeer rushed to be included in the captain's fun with Robin's much slower taps at his heels. Zoro shrugged inwardly at the feeling of her eyes on him and resisted the urge to bristle at her amused chuckle. He heard her gait wane as she continued towards the ever-increasing chaos. Damn woman knew how to mess with him. At least his hair was cut.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Wah! My first story is published in complete form! Remember that I did say that this story could be complete nakamaship ;0

I'm the type of person that enjoys the hints of romance if the love isn't canon. One, its more believable, and two, its almost like trolling. Hah! In any case, I had fun with this.

As to UltimateC3's comment about the speed of my updates, I was anxious because it was my very first fanfiction. I didn't know what to expect. I also had written the story in its entirety beforehand and I personally dislike waiting forever for updates, although I probably could have drawn it out a little more. That and, after a while, all excuses as to why I didn't update sound the same in the long run and I didn't want to start now, aha. I also wanted to double check, triple check, and...okay, I checked so many more times than that...in any case, I wanted to be as true to the characters as possible.

Part I stayed mostly the same but the other two parts are still new enough that the plot isn't so familiar to me.

Most of my OP stories, at least initially, will probably be mostly from Zoro's pov. I can't really justify that, except that he is now proven as my favorite and I have relinquished my own feelings [for a fictional character] so that a true fictional character could steal his heart. Just kidding. No, but really. NO. Really, no! I'm kidding I'm kidding XD ...kind of...

So, yeah! Thank you so much for reading my story and reviewing and everything good in-between! I _have_ been working on a new one but I like to take my time when I'm writing so it can be _perfect_. Meanwhile, if any of you have a good idea for a next story, you are perfectly welcome to make known your suggestions! Not gonna promise anything, but who knows?

btw, I love that Zoro thinks that Robin could have worded her apology better when Zoro responds to her apology with "Do what you like." Sorry, just had to point out the obvious ;d

Until next time then! Ja ne!

Misa-kike-chi


End file.
